


Afternoon Tea

by cass_e



Series: A + S [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Arguing, Creampie, Crying, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Sibling Rivalry, Situational Humiliation, Soft Sterling, Sparring, Tea, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/pseuds/cass_e
Summary: After meeting Belinda, Ascilia and her have tea while their husbands spar. When they come over, Sterling has something inappropriate in mind.
Relationships: Ascilia/Sterling, Belinda/Eren
Series: A + S [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833877
Kudos: 20





	Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!
> 
> I wasn't sure whether to add this as a tag or not, but PLEASE BE AWARE that this work features someone catching their sibling in the act. That's as much as I can say without spoiling too much.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The very next morning, I was calm for all of five seconds before I remembered my family would be arriving sometime _this afternoon._ For the past week, I’d buried my concerns, but now? Every single one of them was coming back up.

I was about to pull the covers up when I felt Sterling’s fingers on my neck. My pulse spike as I grabbed his wrist, eyes wide.

Slowly, I rolled onto my back, meeting his concerned gaze.

He crouched by my side of the bed. “Your heart’s beating fast,” he murmured, clasping his hands on the mattress. “And you flinched.”

My face colored in embarrassment. “I’m just nervous, is all. I’ll be fine.”

Sterling pressed his lips together, unconvinced, but all he said was, “They won’t be here for another five to six hours.”

I raised a brow.

The fae smirked. “I was just thinking . . . With that amount of time, I could distract you hundreds of ways. All of which would be pleasurable, no doubt.”

I knew Sterling was telling the truth, but there was still a considerable amount of concern in his gaze. So I reached out to tap his nose, immediately making him grin. He grabbed my wrist before I could pull away, kissing my palm.

“To be honest, I’m still a little sore from last night,” I said, sitting upright. “My legs still feel a bit wobbly, too.”

Sterling smirked as he stood, looking toward the living room. “You hear that, Eren?”

As the green-eyed fae sat up on one of the settees, I covered myself with the sheets.

Sterling threaded his fingers through my curls, making my breath hitch. “So embarrassed. And for no reason? It’s nothing—”

“—he hasn’t seen before,” I finished, glancing at Eren. “I know, I know. I was just — surprised, is all. Really.”

Eren stood, stretching. “Well, Ascilia. If you need a distraction today, just ask. I’ll be around.” I thought he was going to say something else, but once he caught my gaze, he licked the air, tongue curling obscenely.

I groaned, flopping back and pulling the covers over my head. Sterling joked with Eren as he left, and when we were finally alone, he crouched by my side again. The fae pulled the covers back, grinning at my messy curls.

“I know you said you’re sore,” he said, crawling over my body, “but trust me, this’ll immensely improve your mood.”

Warmth shot up my spine as Sterling trailed a hand down my navel. I swallowed thickly, breathing harder than before. When I felt his fingers rub down my thighs, I parted them, closing my eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Sterling said, kissing down my neck, “I can be gentle when I want to.”

I blurted out a laugh, cutting some of the tension. “All right, then, show me.”

* * *

Post-orgasmic bliss only lasted for so long.

Three hours later, I was working with servants to fix a seating problem. For some reason, there’d been a shortage of tables, but because each chair counted as a guest, we had to squish them among others. If a circular table looked too crowded, I’d move a chair or two, and so on.

When things finally looked normal, I took a break by the refreshments. I was in the middle of pouring myself some water when someone cleared their throat behind me.

“Oh?” I turned around, holding my cup. When I locked eyes with a fae woman who looked like she was part of the royal court, I was surprised. “. . . _Oh.”_

The fae smiled wide, flashing perfect white teeth. They stood out against her cool, dark brown skin.

“You sound disappointed,” she said, clasping her hands. “Is this a bad time, Your Majesty?”

“No, I—” I rushed to put the water down, feeling rude all of a sudden. “No, not at all. I’m just surprised. Have we — Have we met before?”

“Why, yes, we _have,”_ the fae said, barely tempering her excitement. As she threw her long black hair back, she said, “I think you were paying more attention to my husband, though. Lord Erendal? Though, to be fair, I would’ve done the same if I were you.”

I’d gotten better at masking my genuine reactions around the fey, but this time, I couldn’t help the way my eyes bulged.

“I — I—” My face colored as I struggled to say something coherent. “You— So you’re Belinda.”

The fae nodded, looking me over. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Your Majesty. My husband talks about you a lot, and now, I can understand why. You’re absolutely beautiful.”

I hummed to buy myself some time and then turned around for my water. I chugged it, hoping Belinda wouldn’t notice my panic. Technically, there wasn’t an _actual_ reason to panic, but I hadn’t expected to run into her like this. I’d always imagined meeting her with our husbands.

“Are you all right, Your Majesty?”

I turned back around, shaking my head. “Please, call me Ascilia.” _Because your husband’s tongue has been inside me._ I repressed a cringe. “I’m sorry if I seem a bit . . . off. I’m not quite sure how to act around other wives. The ones at court don’t talk to me.”

Belinda waved a hand as she rolled her gray eyes. “Oh, please. Even if they did talk to you, you wouldn’t want them to. They’re all so stuck-up.” She leaned in, giving me a conspiratorial grin. “And don’t worry, my husband’s kept me up to date on his sexcapades. So, have you enjoyed him?”

I blurted out an incredulous laugh. “Um, yes. I suppose I have.”

Belinda grinned at my reaction. “Well, that’s good to hear. Only the Spirits know how long I’ve trained Eren. I should hope he was nothing but exceptional.”

I blinked. “Trained?”

“Why, yes,” the fae said, glancing around as she thought. “In Isellas, our husbands control everything, but us fae women know a thing or two about getting our way. And Eren was no exception! He’s so devoted he could double as a dog.”

I snorted and then clasped a hand over my mouth. “Sorry, I didn’t expect . . . _that.”_

“Oh, don’t apologize,” Belinda said, amused. “Anyway, Ascilia, if you’re done setting up the ballroom, would you like some tea? I think our husbands are sparring, and I can’t think of a better way to spend our afternoon than watching them try to kill each other.”

A grin pulled my lips apart. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, but Belinda sounded like . . . a nice fae woman.

“That sounds wonderful,” I said, waving at the servants. “I’ll have something set up for us right away.”

* * *

When Belinda and I arrived at the training field behind the palace, a table was being set up for us. Even though the servants were working quickly and quietly, we were drawing attention to ourselves.

When Sterling spotted me from across the field, realization dawned on him, and then he looked amused. He raised a brow at me, but all I offered in response was a shy smile.

This was the most “queenly” thing I’d done since I’d arrived in Isellas. I’d never asked the servants to go out of their way for me before because I’d always felt undeserving, but Belinda had proposed something too interesting to pass up.

I very much liked the idea of watching Sterling fight.

“Perfect,” Belinda said, moving our chairs so we could both face the field. Turning to the servants, she asked, “And can we get some blankets? Thank you.”

As we sat next to each other, we organized our things as they came out.

“Do you know what they’re doing?” I asked, picking through the sweets. “Anything specific?”

“Eren told me they’re practicing traditional fighting today,” Belinda said. “A fae can’t always rely on their magic, so basic fighting skills are crucial.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that.”

“Don’t worry,” Belinda said, waving a hand. “Our magic is very complicated but somehow intuitive. And it’s different for every fae. I stopped trying to understand it a while ago.”

I nodded as the servants finished setting up our tea. I picked through the cookies as Belinda poured me a cup of tea, and then I thanked her for it. As we chatted about random things, I was surprised by how easy it was to talk to her. Much like Eren, his wife’s personality was soothing and infectious.

By the time a servant came back with our blankets, it’d gotten a bit windy, but not too much that our table was at risk.

As Belinda and I got comfortable, the fey switched to hand-to-hand combat.

“Oooh, perfect,” she said, grabbing my arm excitedly. “I think Eren and Sterling are about to fight.”

I looked up, searching for Sterling. When I spotted him in black leather armor, sweating, my pulse picked up. I swallowed thickly, watching as he and Eren circled each other. They were exchanging playful insults, but I could tell when Sterling was serious about something. He wanted to win.

“They’ll be fighting extra hard with us here,” Belinda said, grinning into her teacup. “I think it’s adorable, really. Regardless of race, all men want to do is show off. And despite how cold they may be, they all crave affection and validation. And above all else, praise.”

The fey started to fight in pairs.

I exchanged a quick look with Sterling when he was facing us. His purple eyes narrowed as he wiped at the sweat on his brow. I felt my face heating up as I remembered pressing a hand to his damp abdomen, muscles flexing as he fucked into me. I nearly broke my teacup as I put it back, feeling more than a little flustered.

As Sterling and Eren started to fight, egging each other on, Belinda leaned into me.

“I always find Eren’s sparring so erotic,” she whispered with a dreamy sigh. When I gave her a dubious look, she grinned, unashamed. “What? It’s natural, don’t you think?”

As I looked back to Sterling, I muttered, “I don’t know. I suppose.”

I watched as Eren charged Sterling, grunting as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Sterling laughed, but it was strained. He elbowed Eren’s back, but the pine-haired fae was already shoving him backward.

Sterling gave in so he could roll back and then press a knee into Eren’s torso, pushing him away.

I thought Sterling would pause to catch his breath, but he lunged for Eren while he was still down. He pressed a hand to Eren’s neck as he clambered over his body — and then pulled him into a headlock.

Before Eren even tapped out, they were laughing, the sound throaty and warm. Sterling released Eren and then sat up. They leaned on each other as they caught their breath.

I sipped on my tea to calm myself, but when I glanced up, I saw them walking toward us.

“Oh, how lovely,” Belinda said, thrumming her red nails against the table. “They’re coming over to say hello.”

My heart thudded away, so I didn’t respond.

“Belinda,” Eren murmured, walking around the table to his wife. “What a treat.”

I watched as they kissed, my heart still pounding, and then I felt a warm hand settle over mine on the armchair.

I turned around to face Sterling, trying to think of anything else but our fun this morning, but I couldn’t help it. There was dirt on his cheek, and sweat dripped down his brow. There was an excited glimmer in his purple eyes, one I was all too familiar with.

My gut twisted around butterflies.

“I agree with Eren,” Sterling said, crouching in front of me. “This _is_ a treat.”

“I convinced Her Majesty to take a break,” Belinda said.

“Oh?” Sterling murmured, looking me up and down.

I tried not to smile and failed miserably. I slipped my fingers through his own. “We just saw each other three hours ago.”

“Any time spent away from you feels like an eternity,” Sterling said, standing again. With his free hand, he trailed his fingers up my chest, first through my cleavage. The touch made me break out in gooseflesh.

When Sterling raised my chin to look him in the eye, my nipples hardened. A warmth settled in my stomach before reaching my breasts, making them feel tight.

Remember Belinda’s words, I said, “You fight without magic so well. I’m very impressed.”

Sterling smirked. When his thumb trailed over my bottom lip, I parted my mouth.

“Here,” he said, gesturing for me to stand. “Give me your blanket.”

I was confused but did as told, and then I watched, even more confused, as Sterling spread it out on the grass. I was about to question what he was doing when he crouched and then grabbed my waist, pulling me back. I yelped as I went down, pressing my hands to his chest.

I pulled back to look Sterling in the eye, but he shifted a thigh between my legs and then brought it up.

My eyes fluttered shut as I adjusted to the dull pressure against my clit. My body was thrumming, so I listened to it, bowing my back. I sat against Sterling’s thigh, curling my fingers around the shoulder straps of his leather armor.

“Oh, Ascilia . . .” Sterling pushed up but kept me sitting on one of his thighs.

He grabbed my hip and chest, thumbing over my nipples as he kissed me. I couldn’t have cared less that we were outside, in front of training fey.

Sterling practically inhaled my tongue. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to whimper. Every part of me ached like it knew I’d never get enough of his sweaty, dirty body, which, alone, was an embarrassing thought, but there was just something so attractive about a disheveled Sterling.

I finally moaned when he pinched my nipple. I clutched at his face, at his hair, as our breathing grew ragged. I reached down to untie Sterling’s pants, head swimming when I felt just how hard he’d already gotten.

“Someone’s in a rush,” Sterling said, kissing down my neck.

“I want you in me,” I whispered, stroking his cock. “I don’t need to be stretched.”

Part of me remembered that Eren and Belinda were still there, but before I could discern if they were watching us, Sterling caught my chin. It was like he’d read my mind.

“It’s about feeling good, that’s all,” he whispered, kissing my squished lips. He grinned as he readjusted me, moving my skirts out of the way. “You want to be on top? Or do you want something a little rougher?”

“Like this,” I said breathlessly, reaching between us. Sterling lay back as I pressed the head of his cock to my wet entrance. I moaned shakily at the feeling and then sat on it until I was fully seated. It burned in the best way possible, stoking the fire already in my veins.

I leaned forward, placing my hands on either side of Sterling’s torso.

“Fuck,” he groaned softly. “Ascilia, if you don’t start moving, then I’ll—”

I blurted out a strained laugh as I started riding him, grinding my hips, lifting them, dropping them harder and harder until the all too familiar sensation pulled at my gut.

“Yes, Sterling!” I gasped, face contorting in pleasure. When the fae’s fingers dug into my waist, he raised his hips to meet my thrusts, practically bouncing me on his lap. A strangled sound left me before I cried out. “Please, please, please—!”

Sterling looked me over before reaching under my dress, rubbing my clit slowly. Still, I threw my head back, grinding into his touch, hips stuttering. I shook my head, about to tell Sterling I couldn’t keep going like this, but he was one step ahead of me. He rolled us over, grabbed one of my thighs, and then fucked into me.

I braced myself on my side, toes curling in my low heels. The one over Sterling’s shoulder fell off. The feeling of his leather armor against my thigh had my head whiting out, had my ears ringing.

_Fuck._

Having sex when I knew I could enjoy it like this was so much better than pretending I didn’t want it.

Sterling’s grip on my thigh became bruising as he got closer, so he went back to rubbing my clit. He leaned over me, licking into my open, gasping mouth as he pleasured me.

“Sterling,” I cried out, over and over. The fire in my gut grew almost painful, responding in kind to having Sterling’s weight pressed against me, pressing into me.

Everything came to a head when my body locked up. Sterling took my breath away as I came, walls spasming around his cock. The sensation was so much — when I could finally breathe again, I moaned brokenly into Sterling’s neck, grabbing at his back.

The fae’s hips stuttered a few seconds later as he came in me, biting into my shoulder to muffle himself.

We simply lay there, catching our breath as we clutched at each other. I was still going through small aftershocks, thighs trembling, but Sterling kissed me through it. I moaned softly, pressing my chest into his. I couldn’t help it; I needed him close, closer.

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but when Sterling finally pulled away from me, I trailed my fingers down his torso.

I yawned, eyes beading with tears. “Do you have to go back?” I peeked at Sterling as he pulled out, stuffing his cock back in his pants. “Can’t you just . . . stay here? For a while longer?”

“I would,” he said, smiling apologetically, “but your family should be here in two hours. We should probably get cleaned up and ready.”

I was about to ask something when Sterling focused on someone behind me.

“Can I help you?” he asked, fixing his pants. “I don’t recognize you.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I know the queen.”

Ice-cold mortification shot through my veins.

My face fell as I stared at Sterling’s chest, too shocked to move, but I knew he was studying my face, concerned.

“Ascilia, who—?”

“Hello, Sister,” my brother, Sevrin, said, stopping next to our blanket. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I asked the servants where you were because we got here a bit early. You know Father, always wanting to impress.”

Slowly, as if not wanting to be struck by a viper, I fixed my skirts. I was covered, but I looked like I’d just been fucked. And judging by the smug tone of Sevrin’s voice, he’d witnessed it.

It felt like my chest was being cleaved in half.

My breathing faltered as I pressed my thighs together, looking up to meet my brother’s face. Sevrin was smiling, carnelian eyes like mine squinted in amusement. To any other person, he’d look inviting, but the planes of his face, all tight and pulled back, told another story.

I’d been so focused on keeping this side of me from my family, but Sevrin—

I’d practically given it to him on a silver platter.

I felt like throwing up.

“Are you all right?” Sevrin asked, feigning concern. “You look a little pale. Are you sick? You _were_ just exerting yourself. Maybe you should rest for a bit.”

I rushed to my feet, ignoring the way Sterling’s cum slipped out of me. Thankfully, my skirts covered the mess.

“Save your faux concern for someone who’ll fall for it,” I spat, hackles rising. “Go back to the palace. I’ll find you later.”

Sevrin raised his brows, an incredulous look filling his eyes. “Is that an order, Sister?”

“It’s Your Majesty.” I stared him down. “And yes.”

Sevrin looked from me to Sterling and then raised his hands in surrender. As he walked away, I watched him, practically shaking with hate I’d not felt in months.

It was the kind of hate that only my family could tease out of me.

Sterling tried to touch me, but I walked away from his hand, leaning against the table for support. I could see Eren and Belinda out of the corner of my eye, but I stared at the teacups and food, trying to calm my racing mind.

But I tasted bile in the back of my throat.

My eyes stung with tears, and before I knew it, they spilled over, darkening the lilac tablecloth.

“Ascilia,” Sterling whispered, touching my shoulder. “I . . . don’t know what to do.”

I whirled on him, screaming past the lump forming in my throat. “Were you so _enraptured_ by our fucking that you didn’t notice a strange man watching us?!”

Sterling frowned, brow creasing. “What? No, Ascilia, it’s not like that. Your brother _just_ showed up. Not even Eren noticed him. Otherwise, he would’ve said something. It was all very last second.”

I swallowed down a sob and then covered my face.

Every part of me felt _gross._

Sterling said something to me, but I wasn’t listening. I moved around him, grabbed my other heel, put it on, and then practically ran back to the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this :)


End file.
